


All For Your Safety

by sleepyysalamiri



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Bad English, F/M, Gen, Leia being a badass, One-Sided Attraction, POV Lyste, kinda bias towards women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyysalamiri/pseuds/sleepyysalamiri
Summary: "If you're trying to impress me, Lieutenant, you're doing a miserable job of it.""Princess on Lothal" from Lyste's POV.Poor Yogar thinks that he is smarter than some silly princess.Poor Yogar is deeply mistaken.





	All For Your Safety

"Another meddling delegation from Alderaan," Lyste muttered with irritation.

Judging by the expression on his face, one could have thought that Lieutenant had to oversee charity missions several times a day. In truth, Lyste barely had time to get used to his new uniform. Nevertheless, he approached all his new duties with a carefully simulated disdain and fatigue. His subordinates considered him an insufferable overconfident snob. Yogar regarded this as a compliment. Insufferable overconfident snobs were fashionable.  
Still, this was Lieutenant's first dealing with a charity mission. And with a princess.

No, of course, he read a lot about them. About charity. And about princesses. They were usually mentioned together in news articles. Daughters of wealthy and powerful political figures, exhausted from boredom, they turned helping the needy and miserable into some sort of amusement. Well, perhaps the intentions of some of them were genuinely good, albeit useless in the fight against terrorists. Whatever made them happy... Alas, it was necessary to ensure the safety of such an event - and that required soldiers, resources and time, which could be spent in a more useful way. Thanks the stars, usually a couple or three holoportraits were enough, and the ladies returned to their cozy apartments, directing their energy to shooting lengthy and patriotic holovids for their channels.

A mechanical voice from the speakers announced a soon landing. Lyste, obeying some unconscious impulse, pulled a comb from his tunic's inner pocket and carefully smoothed his hair. Then, after giving the last painful glance to his unfinished mug of caf, he headed for the exit.  
He had to please this mademoiselle - it is better not to mess with such influential families as Organa.

***

Lyste read a lot about them. About princesses.  
Now Lieutenant was cursing himself for not having bothered to read something about this particular princess.  
She was... younger than he expected. Rather pretty, he had to admit. Her hair was tied in a complex bun, her outfit was simple and purely practical, and... Wait, was she going to provide supplies personally?  
"You must be Leia Organa, princess of the noble house of Alderaan?" Lyste asked somewhat uncertainly.  
"And aide to my father, Senator Bail Organa. I come with relief supplies for Lothal's needy, who are suffering terribly as a result of the rebel insurgency here. Surely, you don't want innocents to starve," she answered with a tiny smirk.  
Lieutenant wondered if every princess could look down at people who were a foot taller than she was, or only this one.  
She definitely had courage. And self-confidence. And, as it seemed, she really took this mission seriously. It could be, in fact, useful - Lyste recalled several settlements where humanitarian aid would come in handy. If only…  
He sighed.  
Three old freighters, weapons powered down, and of course, no guard. Once Her Highness turns her back, her ships will be in the hands of terrorists, and her father will receive the most unpleasant message with a ransom demand. That would be a waste. Moreover, such turns of events are bad for one’s career, and Lyste definitely liked his uniform.  
Well, he was given a promotion for a reason - "for the foresight and effectiveness". He mentally applauded himself. Good work, Yogar. All that remains is his order - and princess' mistakes will be corrected.

***

Leia controlled her emotions admirably, but her eyes were blazing with restrained anger and indignation.  
"Gravity locks? This is hardly necessary!" She hissed.  
Oh. That's how "thanks" sounds in the language of Alderaanian nobility. Well, the lady will have to admit that she makes mistakes, too. At least while her head and Lyste's career were at stake.  
"I insist." His tone was peremptory. "Plus a trooper detachment, and for extra security - walkers will guard your ships from rebel insurgency. All for your safety, miss."  
"It's Your Highness," Leia tried to incinerate Lieutenant with a look.  
Lyste gritted his teeth.  
She was…  
An insufferable overconfident snob.

***

The first thing he felt when his head cleared - a rough coating of the landing pad under his cheek. Then - a distinct smell of burning plastoid. The contours of lying stormtroopers appeared more distinctly as the smoke was clearing, and their white armor reflected the flames. Somewhere far away someone was screaming...  
Or nearby?  
"...stealing my transport!" Lyste managed to grasp.  
He raised his head with an effort and looked forward, with his vision still blurred.  
A blue light flashed somewhere in the smoke.  
Lyste was slowly regaining consciousness.  
There was a fight, he remembered. The rebels were trying to hijack the ships. He gave the order to attack. One of the stormtroopers suddenly punched him.  
He woke up and saw a blue flash, as the rebel shot the princess and hid on the departing ship.  
The rebel shot the princess.  
Lyste had not yet managed to build the full logical chain, but his feet were already carrying him, stumbling, to the place where Leia lay.  
Thanks the stars, she was just stunned.  
"My ships. You lost my ships," she said, slowly rising to her feet.  
  
Yogar tried to wrap his head around what had just happened. Gravity locks, two AT-ATs, a whole squad of soldiers - it still wasn't enough. He did everything he could... But if that was all he could, Her Highness had every right to look at him with this pure contempt in her eyes.  
He realized that he was holding her hand only when she jerked it away.  
"...Just wait until I tell the Senate that the Imperial presence on Lothal is helpless against the rebels," she said in a weak voice.  
Lyste swallowed nervously, imagining the consequences.  
"No, no, no… That won't be necessary. I-I assure you, Alderaan will be fully compensated for your lost ships."  
To the lieutenant's relief, Leia decided to show mercy.  
"Fine. Oh, and I'll need your shuttle so I can return home."  
Again that smirk of hers.  
"My shuttle? Right!" Yogar answered more eagerly than he intended to. Then he realized something was off. "Uh… Where is it?"  
"Lieutenant, did you lose your ship, too?" Leia asked with her smirk growing wider, openly mocking him.  
Lyste felt his cheeks burning in embarrassment, and thanked the darkness and the smoke for hiding his face from Leia's sight. "I'll summon you another right away," he muttered and went towards the station.  
Suddenly he felt the urge to say something is his defense.  
"This Rebellion will soon be over, Your Highness!" He said, turning around. "I promise."  
Leia's lips curved in a strange smile. "I'm sure you'll do your best, Lieutenant."

Yogar spent the rest of the evening wondering what that smile meant.


End file.
